


untitled ficlet

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose in an alien bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/gifts).



> This was supposed to be the start of something longer, but it wouldn't come together for me. I'm posting this much, anyway, as a tiny birthday present for Opalgirl.

The bar was crowded, and Rose was all for leaving.

"No, you'll love it!" the Doctor insisted. "Believe me." He touched her arm, guiding her toward a high table at the front of the teeming room. "You stay here. I'll get our drinks."

 _There's no arguing with him, when he's like this,_ she thought. "All right," she said. He was already out of earshot, bouncing toward the bar in his trainers.

She was fiddling with something that could have been a salt shaker when she caught sight of a familiar leather jacket, threading toward her through the crowd.

"That was quick," she said, smiling at him. Then her brain caught up with her, and she nearly dropped the crystal whatever-it-was. "What are you doing here?"

"Beg your pardon?" He said, smirking down at her. "Oh, hello. You're the girl with the arm.”

“The arm?”

“At the department store? Mannequins came to life, I had to blow up the shop? You walked off with an arm under your arm.” He grinned. “Didn't think I'd see you again.”

“Wait – you just left?”

“'Course I did. Hostile takeover averted, so it's onto the next adventure for me!”

“You're not going back, then?”

“Nah.” He shrugged. “Well, sooner or later, there'll be another crisis on Earth...”

“Doctor, that arm's gonna come back to life. If you don't go looking for it-”

He looked at her, mouth slightly open in that indescribable smile. “How'd you get here, anyway?”

“You brought me.” She tilted her head toward the other Doctor – the new one – who was now headed their way.

He looked over his shoulder. “Oi! Guess do I go back.”

Rose nodded. “I-”

“Ah!” he interrupted, covering both his ears. “No spoilers. Didn't I teach you anything?” Then he lifted one hand in a wave. “See you in London, Rose Tyler.”

“Goodbye, Doctor,” she said. Her words were lost in the noise of the crowd, and he was already walking away.


End file.
